A number of substituted (3-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)benzamide derivatives have been described as stimulators of the motility of the gastrointestinal system in EP-A-0,076,530, EP-A-0,299,566 and EP-A-0,309,043.
In EP-A-0,307,172; EP-A-0,124,783; DE-3,702,005; EP-A-0,147,044; EP-A-0,234,872 and U.S. Pat No. 4,772,459 there are described benzofuran, benzopyran or benzoxepin carboxamide derivatives being substituted on the nitrogen with an alkylamino group or with a mono- or bicyclic hetero ring optionally through an alkyl chain. These compounds are taught to be anti-emetic, anti-psychotic or neuroleptic agents.
In the EP-A-0,068,700; BE-0,890,962; FR-2,396,757 there are described dihydrobenzodioxin carboxamide derivatives being substituted on the nitrogen with a mono- or bicyclic hetero ring. These compounds are claimed to be useful in the treatment of disorders of the central nervous system and as anti-emetic agents.
The N-(3-hydroxy-4-piperidinyl)(dihydrobenzofuran, dihydro-2H-benzopyran or dihydrobenzodioxin)carboxamide derivatives of the present invention differ therefrom structurally and pharmacologically by their favourable gastrointestinal motility stimulating properties. In particularly the present compounds show unexpected motility enhancing effects on the colon.